


Monster

by inksomnia



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Entomophobia, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksomnia/pseuds/inksomnia
Summary: Mingi gets attacked by a horrible monster.Yeosang is there to rescue him.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first ATEEZ fic!
> 
> This is actually my first attempt to write fluff. I'm usually more the type for deep and melancholical stories but I had this idea and decided to give it a try.
> 
> I'm not really sure if this is really funny (I tried but I don't know if it worked) but my sister laughed at some parts so I chose to tag it with "humor" as well.
> 
> Enjoy reading! :)

It was a calm and peaceful day. The sun was shining, there were only a few clouds in the sky and the birds in the tree in front of their home were singing their cheerful songs. Yeosang was standing in the kitchen, cutting vegetables for lunch when...

"YEOSANG!"

The earth-shattering scream that came from the living room made Yeosang stop dead in his tracks. He dropped the carrot he had held in his hand and nearly fell over the carpet in the hallway while running into the living room as fast as he could.

What could have happened that it caused Mingi to scream in pure panic? Yeosang couldn't imagine what could have scared his usually very confident boyfriend like that. He could just hope that the younger wasn't hurt.

He and Mingi had known each other for five years, been dating nearly two of them (it took them about six months to realize their feelings were mutual, his best friend Wooyoung had locked them inside his room to talk it out). Yeosang knew everything about the younger but he had never, never heard him scream like that.

When he entered the living room, the first thing he saw was Mingi standing (thankfully uninjured) on the sofa, his whole body pressed tightly against the wall. His eyes were wide in fear and his big hands were even shaking a little.

"What happened?" Yeosang asked and took slow steps in the other's direction, careful not the scare him even more. He looked so terrified, it nearly broke Yeosang's heart. Mingi took a shaky breath. "A monster has tried to attack me." He told him, sounding clearly upset.

The elder raised his eyebrows, confused. "A monster? Baby, did you hit your head on the wall again?" He took Mingi's hand in his smaller one and tried to get him of the sofa but the tall boy refused to move. "I didn't!" He exclaimed lightly offended. "It's there!" He pointed to the opposite wall.

Yeosang let go of Mingi's hand and walked over to see what the latter was talking about. At first, he didn't see anything but when he spotted the "monster" his boyfriend was talking about, he had to stop himself from laughing.

There, on the wall, was a small red bug with even smaller black dots on it. A ladybug.

He knew it was a little mean. Mingi had a serious fear of all kinds of bugs, including ladybugs, and a fear wasn't something to laugh about. But it was just too adorable. Mingi, all tall and broad, was panicking because of an animal that didn't even have the size of his finger.

Luckily, Yeosang could to stop himself from laughing but couldn't avoid the tiny smile that was forming on his lips. Mingi was just so cute. Despite his deep voice and strong appearance, the younger was whole sweetheart inside, all soft, caring and clingy (at least outside of their bedroom).

Mingi's dark eyes wandered between his shorter boyfriend and the red bug on the wall, walking over the white surface. "Get it out!" He pleaded, looking at Yeosang with big eyes, making the latter smile a little wider.

"Don't worry, I will." He walked back over and took the nearest piece of paper, their shopping list for the weekend, from their coffee table. Yeosang took slow steps towards the ladybug which had barely moved since he had entered the room, not wanting it to fly away.

He held the paper under the ladybug, using his finger to carefully push the little creature off their wall. The animal didn't even react when it fell down on the paper. It just sat there, not moving at all.

Yeosang looked down at the little bug and turned around to face Mingi. "Look! I've got it, it won't hurt you anymore." He said with a light smile and made a step towards his younger boyfriend who immediately pressed his back against the wall again. "If you bring that thing near me, I won't hesitate to end this relationship." He sounded completely serious, making Yeosang laugh.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry. I'm going to let it out." The elder chuckled. It was actually pretty amusing to tease Mingi a little but he also knew that there was an actual (but very small) possibility that the younger would break up with him. He walked over to open the window, holding the paper out.

It only took a few seconds of lightly shaking the paper before the ladybug flew away in the afternoon sky. Yeosang looked after the animal for some moments before he closed the window, walking over to his boyfriend (who had thankfully gotten of the sofa).

"There, my big baby. The monster is gone." He smiled and slung his arms around Mingi's broad chest. A light blush crept on the younger's cheeks and a pout formed on his lips. "I'm not a baby." Mingi exclaimed, the pout audible in his voice, not really helping to underline his statement.

Yeosang grinned and pressed a kiss on the other's cheek. "Sure sure." He answered teasingly. Mingi attempted to cross his arms (which didn't really work since Yeosang was still hugging him), the pout getting bigger. "You're mean!" 

The smaller moved his arms from Mingi's upper body to his head, his hands holding the taller's face. He pressed a soft kiss on the other's pout. "I was just teasing you, baby. I'm sorry." Yeosang smiled at him, his hands running through the taller's soft dark hair.

Mingi leaned down to properly kiss his boyfriend, softly nibbling on his lower lip before he pulled back. "I know. I love you, my superhero." The younger answered, finally smiling at Yeosang, his eyes turning to crescents.

Yeosang chuckled. "I love you too, my big baby." He told him. Mingi faked an offended look but still placed his chin on Yeosang's head. "Just for the record, I was really in danger. It tried to attack me."

This time, Yeosang couldn't stop himself from laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully it was as fluffy and funny as I wanted it to be.
> 
> Minsang is just too cute (and underrated) and Mingi's fear of bugs was the perfect opportunity to finally write a Minsang fic.
> 
> I might end up writing some more short fluff fics if this goes well!
> 
> Thank you for reading ♡
> 
> [twitter](https://Twitter.com/inksxmnia) | [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/inksomnia)


End file.
